


48. I'll do it for you

by misschevalier



Series: one hundred ways to say I love you [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Switchblades and Gym Class AU, holidays aren't always fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holidays and family aren’t always a good combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	48. I'll do it for you

**Author's Note:**

> My first SBGC au fic, so not everything is canon about Adam's family but I hope you still enjoy it! <3

The card came into the mail way before the holiday and Bruce was more than surprise to see a normal letter with Adam’s name on it (when usually all the mail he received where letters from the bank or advertisement).

His aunt wanted him to come and pass the next holiday with them, her and a lot of cousins that he hadn’t seen in years. Adam really thought about what to do, what to answer but the idea that maybe it wasn’t going to be that bad hit before he could even think it way too much –he was also going to spend the holidays alone, so why not.

Joel, James and Spoole were obligated to spend it with their respective families (ignoring everything that happened daily on their lives and put a pretty face to their relatives), Bruce had to work that night shift and Matt was dinning with his dad. He would have loved to ask Lawrence if he could go and stay with them, with mom and him, but he knew that they haven’t been that good financially talking and he didn’t want to be annoying for them.

He called his aunt and she laughed, saying that he would be welcome.

Matt drove him to the house that was hiding between the same colored and shaped houses in the suburbs. He toyed with his jacket sleeve many times and his boyfriend could obviously notice he was nervous.

When they stopped in front of the house and Matt was moving to get out of the car, Adam stopped him, mumbling that he could do it, that he could walk to the front door alone, a determined look on his face. Matt nodded and felt a kiss on his cheek, making him smile. Adam made it to the front door, knocked and the next thing was that he was being pulled into a hug. When he was about to look back, the door was closed and he didn’t even hear the engine of Matt’s truck.

It took him two hours before he felt horrible and couldn’t even fake a smile anymore. His relatives kept making questions about his life and his decisions and how he didn’t have a girlfriend already and his piercings and his tattoos and he could feel how the MINE was pressing on his chest like a weight and he wanted to drown in his hoodie before they could say something else.

He kept looking at this phone, kept checking the hour and waiting for it to move faster. He kept sending texts with Bruce, small answers, not wanting to talk too much; he wanted to send texts to his other boyfriends but he didn’t want to bother.

(As he was being right now.)

Adam got up and walked to the kitchen, to help his aunt, the only person that wasn’t an asshole in that household. She was humming under her breath an old song and Adam sat down at the kitchen table, watching her walk around and moving the food and plates.

“Are you having fun?” She asked, her warm hand caressing his hair. He closed his eyes momentarily before mumbling an affirmative. “I’m glad. It’s been a while since I had heard of you. You should visit more.”

When he walked away from the kitchen, he heard whispers and his name. The things he heard next where making his head turn, he felt weak and trying to swallow was becoming more and more difficult.

The banging on the door made him jump and he walked away from his hiding, leaning on the wall, looking at the door. He saw his cousin opening the door and, god, Adam wasn’t even sure how it happened, but his eyes connected with Matt’s, who was standing at the door.

“Hi, I’m sorry,” he started and Adam was startled because he was _talking_ after almost five days of pure silence. “I have to take Adam away, something happened.”

“Is it really that important?” His cousin snapped back and Adam move away from the wall, walking towards the door. “Pretty sure it’s a lie-”

“It’s an emergency,” Matt said, loud and clear, and Adam got goosebumps all over his arms. The only words that Adam could make out of his mouth where a series of _what_ and _who_. His aunt was suddenly at his side, pressing her hand on his shoulder, pushing him forward and out of the door.

“It’s alright,” she smiled at him softly, a glint of sadness on her eye. “You’re welcome here anytime.”

“Yeah,” Adam mumbled but before he walked out of the door, he looked around the living room, seeing his _family_ around, disgust printed on their faces. Adam didn’t say anything before grabbing Matt’s arm and walking to the truck parked in the front of the house. When they were inside the car, Adam turned to Matt, wide and worried look on his face. “What happened? Who’s injured?”

“Everyone is alright” and Adam jumped once again before looking at the back of the car, seeing Bruce sitting on the floor, the light of his phone shining on his face, showing his smile. He got up and sat down on the seat, his arms supporting him on the back of Adam’s and Matt’s seats.

Adam was looking between them, mouth hanging open. “I don’t- _what_?”

“We know you better than you do, Adam,” Bruce said, his hand flying to Adam’s shoulder, his touch feeling like pure love. “I knew something was off, your texts are always short when something’s wrong.”

“Why did you do it? Didn’t you have to work and you weren’t with your dad?” Adam blinked a few times and he was glad that the truck was dark, that the street lights weren’t that bright.

“We’ll do it for you,” Matt answered and when Adam’s eyes fell on him, he noticed that his knuckles were white on the steering wheel, he was shaking slightly and he was taking slow breathes, as if he was trying to calm himself down. “I’ll do it as many times as you need.”

Bruce watched Adam’s face change when he realized that Matt had been loud, had broke out with words to get him out _of_ _there_ because they just _knew_.

When they parked the truck in front of homebase and they had made it to the main bed, Adam brought his arms around Matt and held him close, kissing his mouth and neck, the silence between them more than necessary. He heard steps around the house, the sudden music from the living room and then warm arms around him, another body pressing behind him. Bruce kissed his nape softly and hummed when Adam chuckled at the feeling.

This felt so much closer to family than anything else.


End file.
